


Missing Silence

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [29]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Z-ONE loved that voice, but this wasn't how he wanted to hear it.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 28: Ghost & Beaten





	Missing Silence

Z-ONE never thought that he would miss silence. Silence meant the absence of life in this world. Silence was the proof that he failed. Yet it was the absence of it that marked his failure this time.

"You make for a very pathetic god."

The words were biting. Said in that deep voice he loved so much. Yet he hated hearing it from the ghostly appearance of Judai. Z-ONE didn't know if Judai was just a fragment of his imagination or if he was actually here. He didn't know which was worse either. That he lost any remaining sanity or that Judai was actually hunting him for what he'd done to him. 

"Shut up," he said, trying to stay focused one the machinery he was working on. Time travel was a delicate matter.

Judai tilted his head. Eyes staring right through Z-ONE as if he was the transparent one of them. Maybe to Judai he was. "Yusei wouldn't have sunken this low."

"Shut it." How he hated to hear Judai say _his_ name. Always spoken with such confidence and love while Z-ONE's own name seemed to get stuck in his throat like a curse. Part of it had been his fault. He'd tricked Judai into his bed by playing pretend, but the temptation had been too much to resist at the time. Finding someone like Judai in this desolate world and having him be attracted to the person who originally owned his face? Too good to be true. 

"He'll never let you go through with this, you know? The signers will stop you. Yu-"

Z-ONE slammed his tools down. "Shut up! I killed you!" He swung his hand through Judai as if that would dispel him. It didn't. "And I'll kill all of them too! I won't lose!" 

Judai just looked down at him. His eyes cold, unimpressed. "And yet you've done nothing but."

And that was the whole problem wasn't it? Z-ONE was able to fuel Yusei's ability to win every duel perfectly, but beyond that? He couldn't save anyone. He couldn't touch the hearts of people like Yusei could. He couldn't touch _Judai's_ heart like Yusei could. Judai might've been with Z-ONE, but his heart still belonged to Yusei. Always had and now it always will. He'd been beaten before he even started.

Just like in any other aspect of his life.


End file.
